


Statues Don't Have Hearts; I Do.

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Trans Female Character, TransInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: drabbles on trans TommyInnit. This is in no way canon, and it is just for an au. Thank you.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tales of the Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 24
Kudos: 405
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Statues don't mean shit

"Stupid fucking statue." Clementine muttered, looking up at the sculpture. It was of Tommy, standing on a massive cobblestone pedestal and carved from smooth stone. The detail was incredible, with creases and dips in the skin and actual grooves in the discs hanging from his waist.  
  


But it was a tribute. A tribute to someone who no longer existed. Clementine readied her pickaxe and her tnt, fumbling for her flint and steel. She swore heartily, realising that she had forgotten to bring it. She had just starting digging into the pedestal when someone yanked them backwards. They spun her around and she realised it was Tubbo.  
  


"Stop that, stop it!"  
  


"Or what?" Clem demanded, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Or what, huh? You gonna exile me? Exile me like how you did to your friend?" She spat.  
  


Tubbo recoiled. "That's not fair," he whispered. "You can't say that."  
  


"Why? It was your best friend, or a country that you fought for. There's no contest." Clementine laughed bitterly and turned back to the pedestal, removing a few more blocks of cobble.  
  


"Stop destroying the statue! I-" Tubbo bit his lip. "I'm trying to make amends. I know it's too late but please..."  
  


Clem felt a twinge of pity, and she sheathed her pickaxe. "Tubbo," she began. "Maybe we were friends. Once upon a time. But now, I don't know- a second chance isn't what you deserve, but you don't deserve total radio silence, either."  
  


The strong, chemical scent of invisibility potions flooded the air, and the cabinet stepped out of hiding. Quackity looked the smuggest, swaggering towards the duo.  
  


"Excellent work catching the vandal, Tubbo. We'll be taking it from here." He reached out towards Clem's arm, who whipped her head to glare at Tubbo. He shrunk away, his eyes changing from goat-like to human.  
  


"You stupid son of a bitch!" She screamed. "You lied to me! This was all a fucking trap, wasn't it?" Tubbo shook his head, watching with growing horror as Clementine was dragged away.  
  


"You did good, Tubbo." Fundy came to stand beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder. The enraged screams of the mystery girl rang out vividly, and Tubbo realised he had made a terrible mistake.  
  


"Do you confess to desecrating the statue of the former Tommy Innit, Hero of L'manberg?"  
  


Clementine, who had revealed her name unwillingly, growled. "That's me."  
  


"What do you plead?"  
  


"Not guilty."  
  


"Not guilty? You were caught in the act, Clementine." Quackity looked scandalised. "You destroyed private property. Property of the government, in fact."  
  


Clem threw back her head and laughed. "Oh, I didn't know you loved the rules so much, Big Q." She raised a condescending eyebrow. "In fact, why don't you exile me, huh? That seems to be the normal thing to do in this case, right?"  
  


Quackity seemed rooted to the spot. "Come again?"  
  


"Do not talk to the judge like that, you lowlife criminal." Fundy snarled, baring his teeth. 

  
"Tough talk coming from a furry."  
  


No.  
  


"Are you looking for a fight?"  
  


This wasn't right.  
  


"Open this stupid cage and come fight me then, you big pussy."  
  


No no no no no nonononononono it was too much too much too goddamn much the puzzle pieces weren't aligning they weren't fitting please someone anyone not again Ranboo please anyone stop them fighting-  
  


"What's going on here?" A clear, baritone voice rang out through the court, and Tubbo nearly sobbed with relief. The doors were thrown open, and the king of the SMP strode in, heels clicking smartly on the polished stone floor. He had clearly dressed for the occasion, with his royal red cape flaring out behind him and his crown glinting. He walked up to Clementine and murmured to her. She listened, nodding minutely every once in a while.  
  


"Everyone. There has been a serious misunderstanding." Eret turned to the crowds, spreading his arms wide. "Clementine is my ward and as such, she is under my protection. If you dare to touch a hair on her head-" Eret's eyes flashed dangerously. "-you will answer to me. That is all."  
  


He turned around and broke the cell open, letting Clementine climb out. Together, they walked out, leaving the cabinet behind them in a wake of astonished silence.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA HOW'S IT GOIN YALLS I CAME BACK

Tubbo peeked at the girl spinning around in the field. His heart was doing all sorts of funny tricks, and he patted his chest, trying to calm down his heart.   
  


He had been doing this for a while now. Yes, maybe it was a creepy thing to do, stalking a vandal, but he wanted to know why she did it. Her diction, the way she talked, everything reminded him so painfully of-  
  


"Hey! Who the fuck are- oh. What do you want?" He jerked out of his trance and realised Clem was standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.   
  


He panicked; honestly, he would've thought through his response a little more if he hadn't panicked.   
  


"I like your dress," Tubbo blurted out. It was a nice dress, with dark red roses sewn onto the hem of the floaty white dress, giving it the appearance of having rose vines climbing up her dress.   
  


Clem snorted. "Flattery isn't going to win this woman's heart, Tubbo."  
  


"No no no! I just came here to apologise. When I was talking to you, and the cabinet appeared...the point is, I've made bad decisions. Please let me make it up to you."   
  


Clem chewed on her lip, looking at Tubbo thoughtfully. "Okay, big man. I forgive you."  
  


Tubbo blinked. "Really?" That was easy.  
  


"No." Clementine smiled, and Tubbo felt like he had picked up a glittering puzzle piece. "You have to earn it back, Tubbo."

* * *

  
  
Over the weeks, Tubbo kept visiting Clementine. He brought her things that he thought that she would like, just to see that smile flash across her face. He felt like he was collecting more and more puzzle pieces, each one a precious jewel.   
  


It was during a sunny afternoon. Tubbo had brought Clementine to their bench. He wanted a new friend, and Clementine would be that friend. Tubbo had given Clementine a disc, Chirp. He thought it suited her nicely, and evidently, she thought so too.  
  


"Tubbo. I forgive you."  
  


For a moment, Tubbo was stunned. "What, is it because I gave you things?"  
  


Even though it wasn't funny, Clementine laughed long and loud. The final puzzle piece clicked into place, and a glowing image was revealed. Clem in the flower field, wearing a knee length dress and a flower crown that Tubbo had clumsily made, under the careful guidance of Clem herself. She was smiling, and at that moment, Tubbo realised what it meant.   
  


He liked Clementine.


	3. Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO DOUBLE UPDATE
> 
> Also, Tubbo gets so humiliated in this one. I should know, I confessed and got rejected.

Following Tubbo's epiphany, he found it hard to concentrate on administrative and presidential matters. Everything reminded him of her. He stored every glittering puzzle piece carefully, like a miser storing his treasure.  
  


Valentine's Day was drawing closer.   
  


The chocolates had been bought.   
  


All that was left to do was to ask Eret for their blessing.   
  


"Eret? Hello?"

  
"Hello Tubbo, what can I do for you?"  
  


"Uhm." God, why was this so difficult? Tubbo steeled himself and sighed. "So I kinda- sorta- possibly like Clementine...?"  
  


Eret's face was unreadable beneath those massive sunglasses that they always wore. Finally, they shifted and stood up, towering over Tubbo.   
  


"You like Clementine? As a friend?"  
  


"No...no! I like her...like-like her." Tubbo inwardly groaned. Every word of this conversation was literally dealing him psychic damage.   
  


"Tubbo, that is not a wise course of action. I suggest you stay away from Clementine, for your good, for her good." Eret's voice was kind, but firm. Tubbo felt a surge of protectiveness flare, and he shook his head.   
  


"No. I'm going to confess, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  


Eret sighed deeply and sat back down onto their throne. "Very well. But never let it be said that I didn't warn you."  
  


And with Eret's ominous warning, Tubbo set out.

* * *

  
  
"Clem!"  
  


"Oh, Tubbo! Just in time, I need you to look over my new house. What do you think? I built it myself." Clem stepped back and let Tubbo inspect it.   
  


It was a tiny little cottage, decorated tastefully with oak and stone. It even had a little garden, and a pond and crops surrounding it. It was so...so Clementine.  
  


"I like it!"  
  


Clementine beamed at him, and Tubbo felt his heart stutter. "That's good! I was wondering about the roof, maybe it was a little too sideways..."  
  


"Clem, will you be my Valentine's?" Tubbo snapped his mouth shut. He was horrified. Why'd he say that? He actually did it. Wow.  
  


Clementine was looking at him, her face a mask. "Tubbo...I- I'd love to, but no."  
  


Tubbo felt his vault open, and the glittering treasures that he had inside were stolen. "But why?"  
  


Clem's eyes widened. "You really don't...oh. The truth is, Tommy's not really dead. He's alive and kicking. And he's a she."  
  


Tubbo stared at Clementine. "I don't follow."  
  


Clementine sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm Tommy, Tubbo."  
  


"No. No, it's- it's not possible. Tommy died. We had a funeral and everything for him. Dream brought his body back."   
  


"Kindly do not use my dead name. And don't believe everything Dream does; Prime knows I learnt that the hard way."  
  


"I don't believe you." But even as Tubbo said that, the puzzle pieces rearranged themselves, forming a new picture. Tommy, desperate and in pain, running to Eret's castle. Eret hiding him- her, and helping her.

  
"Tubbo..."  
  


That's why everything about her reminded him of Tommy. She was Tommy. Just- herself now.   
  


"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  


Clem shrugged. "I thought you knew, because you're all perceptive and shit, but I guess not this time."  
  


Tubbo watched as the image he had constructed of Clementine come crashing down around him. He walked away, mumbling that he needed more time to process this.   
  


He headed straight for Snowchester, walking straight inside and dropping onto his bed. There was a quiet knock, and the door creaked open.   
  


"Tubbo?" Eret murmured, closing the door behind him. "How'd it go?"  
  


"Terrible- I don't know why you didn't warn me."  
  


"But I did!"  
  


"No, no you didn't." Tubbo dropped the pillow over his face, kicking at his sheets. His face and neck was burning with embarrassment, and he felt like digging a deep pit and living at bedrock level. Maybe Dream could let him into the End to hide.  
  


"Tubbo..."  
  


"Go away, Eret. I want to mourn the loss of my dignity." 


	4. Coming out is scary as hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Clem has Tubbo.

"Did you hear?"

"Eret's throwing a party."

"Apparently they want to celebrate the coronation of their new princess."

Tubbo's ears pricked up. A ball? He would be able to get closer to Clementine, and apologise for what the bomb he'd dropped onto her. Prime, just thinking about it made him shudder. He went home, opening his mailbox that Clem had made him for him. He pulled out the envelope inside, realising that it was Clem's handwriting. 

_Hello Tubbo,_

_Hey! What is up, big man? There's a party at Eret's castle, and this is a VIP access letter. Show it to the guards, and they'll let you in._

_TLDR: Party at castle. Come. You will like._

_TLLLLDDDDDRR: Party._

Tubbo snickered, reading over the letter a few times. He folded the letter up and tucked it into his pocket, clattering around for a suitable outfit. His presidential outfit would cause an uproar, and his Snowchester clothes were too casual. 

Finally, he settled on a smart dark green shirt and slacks. He tucked the letter into his pocket and stepped through a portal, hurrying towards the hub portal. 

Eret's castle was lit up brilliantly, with multicoloured lights and flags flapping in the wind. There were two figures by the doorway whose heads scraped the top of the building, and as Tubbo got closer, he realised they were two massive flamingos, with bright pink plumage and golden beaks. Their heads drooped down to Tubbo's height, and he swallowed and held out the letter. They observed him carefully, then one of them lifted their head and honked, the sound reverberating through the place. A tiny, but still the size of a horse chick stumbled out, peeping at the other two flamingos, who leant and caressed it. 

Tubbo felt confused. Was he supposed to follow? The chick cooed at him, running back and forth while looking at him. A beak nudged him forward, and the flamingos went back to inspecting invitations. 

The chick took him through a hallway, turning right, then left, until it stood before a door and peeped. The door clicked and opened, and the chick pushed its way into the room. 

Clementine's room. 

The girl herself was seated at a table, applying something onto her face. She turned around and smiled, holding out her hands so that the chick could jump into her arms.

"Hey Tubbo. How's it going, man?" 

"Eret's giant flamingos scared the hell out of me."

Clementine laughed, cradling the chick, which looked like a tiny ball of fluff. "Yeah, I was shocked too. Don't worry, they don't hurt you unless you give them a reason to."

"Wild. So who's the little one?"

"He's a child of the guard flamingos, and his name is Corey."

Corey looked up at Tubbo and peeped, flapping his tiny wing nubs. It was hard to imagine him becoming a majestic creature like his parents. 

"You dressed pretty casually for the occasion." Tubbo caught Clem looking him up and down, and he shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Well, it was either this, my Snowchester outfit or my presidential outfit."

Clementine winced. "Yeah, the president outfit would be in bad taste."

"You look nice."

"Tubbo, remember the last time you said that?"

Tubbo looked away, but Clem's tinkling laugh brought a smile to his face. "I actually came here to apologise. I'm really sorry for dropping that bomb onto you, Clem."

"Don't worry Tubbo. It's just hormones and shit, innit? Guy stuff. Now come on! We're gonna be late." She put Corey down gently, grabbing Tubbo's hand and dragging him to the ballroom, where guests were milling around already. The murmur of chatter ceased as they all looked up at Clementine. 

Eret stepped in, and the flamingos in the room stood to attention. "Ladies, gentlemen, non-binary guests, today, I am inaugurating Clementine, my formal ward, as princess of the Dream SMP. Should I lose my lives, Clementine will take over as Queen of the SMP." 

Eret beckoned Clementine forward, and Tubbo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Clementine stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "Hello everyone. My name is Clementine, and like Eret said, I will be the princess of the SMP." She glanced over at Tubbo, who nodded encouragingly at her. "But I would like to tell everyone something. Tommy isn't dead."

Now that caused an uproar. 

Clementine waited until everyone had calmed down before continuing. "Tommy was my past name. But I'm not him anymore."

There was a long period of silence that stretched on uncomfortably. Finally, someone started to clap. 

It was Fundy. 

He whooped at the top of his lungs, and slowly, the people around him joined in. Tubbo took pleasure in the fact that Dream had stormed out of the castle. 

Clementine had flushed, red creeping up her neck and colouring her ears red. Tubbo walked up to her and patted her gently. 

"Hey. It's your night; don't be shy. Where was the old Clementine I knew? The one who cursed out Dream at the duel? The one who sat at the bench, listening to the discs?"

Clem smiled at him, wrapping her arms around Tubbo. "Thank you," she whispered. "I was so scared that you wouldn't think I was still your Tommy."

Tubbo smiled and reached out, pulling her along to meet the rest of the SMP members and introduce herself. 

"No matter what, Clem. You will always be my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I've ended this, but there's a possibility of me posting tiny little one shots to this book! Thank you for reading, and thank you Redorich's Rhetoric for giving me more ideas than I can write


End file.
